


Hogwarts' Most Eligible Bachelor

by ibtp



Series: Home, among other things [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibtp/pseuds/ibtp
Summary: Will is Hogwart's Most Eligible Bachelor the third year in a row. Nico hates it.





	Hogwarts' Most Eligible Bachelor

The "Most Eligible Bachelor of Hogwarts" award was given every year to the most, as the names implied, eligible bachelor of Hogwarts, along with a "Most Eligible Bacheloress of Hogwarts" given to a member from the opposite sex. The both of them were the kind of things that, while completely unofficial and definitely _not_ supported by the school, was a school-wide event that mostly everyone participated in (again, it was not a school supported event, though certain teachers had been known to vote on occasion as a sort of inside joke, always anonymously), and was regarded with either derision or some kinder emotion, usually depending on the ones voted. 

Nico himself hated it. Correction: he _despised_ it.

The boy glared at the piece of parchment in front of him, like if he stared hard enough, he'd manage to set it on fire. Maybe he could; it was common knowledge that Di Angelo was one of the strongest wizards of his generation after all, though whether he could or could not manage nonverbal magic was not anyone else's business but his. 

"Wow, Neeks, what has the parchment ever done to you?" Nico's angry glaring at the parchment was interrupted by Percy Jackson, looking taller and more punchable than usual. 

"Fuck off, asshole." 

"Merlin, Neeks, language! What are you looking at anyway, that's got you in such a state?" Percy swiped the parchment before Nico had the chance to stop him, Annabeth peered at it curiously from behind her boyfriend's shoulder. Turning to Annabeth and high up out of Nico's reach, he started reading, "Will Solace, voted 'Most Eligible Bachelor of Hogwarts' for the third year in a row. Get a move on Neeks! Sincerely, Hazel."

"Fuck _off_, you idiot." Nico grumbled when he managed to snatch the piece of paper back, which was only after a long bout of laughing from one extremely stupid but unfortunately tall Percy Jackson. Asshole. 

"Fine, fine, we'll leave you alone. It's not my fault that you're a grumpy ass who can't get guys. Seriously, he's liked you since, what, third year? Listen to Hazel and get a move on, already. You could try to impress him at today's Quidditch match, pull some fancy moves or something." He grabbed an apple and left. Annabeth, mercifully, did the same without passing any comment, though she did ruffle Nico's hair in a comforting gesture as she left. 

"Yeah, yeah, easy for you to say," the black-haired boy shouted after them, though he wasn't quite if it was one of them or both, "you're already dating someone." 

"Not an excuse!" Percy shouted back without turning around. 

Nico opened his mouth shout something back, preferably involving a wide variety of curse words, before the one and only Will slid into the seat next to him, forcing Nico to hastily crumple up the piece of parchment and shove it in his bag. Thankfully, Will seemed too engrossed by Percy's back to notice. 

"What was that about?" 

"Hmm, what was what about?" He tried his best to look nonchalant and careless, not like he was freaking about the possibility that the blond had noticed Nico carrying around a poster with his face on it like some sort of freakish stalker. 

"That," Will replied, pointing at where Percy had been standing, "you look..." He trailed off. 

"What?" Perhaps he'd said it too loudly, or with too much bite, or too quickly, because Will gave him a look. 

"Well, to be honest, you look a bit embarrassed. Your face is kind of red here," he poked at Nico's cheek, and if he hadn't been blushing, he dam sure was now, "are you alright? You're not running a fever and expressly not going to the infirmary to get a healing potion again, are you? You need to keep your health up, you know." 

Under normal circumstances, Nico would have pointed out that he hardly needed a potion for something as mundane as a fever, and that quite frankly, it would be a waste of ingredients to get one when millions of muggles around the world survived without, but he was too fixated on the spot where Will's finger had been moments earlier for his brain to process anything, or better yet, to reply. 

"Nico? Neeks? Death Boy? You're really running a fever, aren't you? Here, let me check your temperature." Will put his hand to Nico's forehead, and this time, Nico was sure he could hear his heart stop. Will's hand was warm against his forehead and he could feel the warmth seeping into his body, nearing something dangerously close to affection, so the Gryffindor did what he did whenever he was too close to unwanted feelings or a heart attack. 

He slapped Will's hand away and snapped, "I'm fine, Will. I'm not a fucking baby, I can take care of myself." 

Judging by the other's face, and his small "Sorry," Nico decided that he might have been too harsh. 

"Sorry, I just..." he inhaled in a little, pinched the bridge of his nose, "Percy was being a little shit way too early in the morning and I just cannot deal without caffeine, which, oh wait, the school has fucking banned!" 

The last part must have been uttered too loudly, because Will raised a sympathetic hand to Nico's back and started making soothing circular motions. The other boy tensed under Will's feather light touch, and Will must have noticed, removing his arm so quickly he looked like he'd been burned. 

"Merlin, I'm so sorry Nico, I just thought that you looked kind of tense, and Mr. Apollo was teaching me about these physical massage things, and again, I'm so sorry, I know you have that thing where you don't want to be touched-"

"No, no, Will, it's okay, really. I was just surprised, that's all." 

"You're sure? I don't-" 

The Gryffindor interrupted him, stating firmly, "It's okay." 

"Alright," Will said, blushing slightly, and their conversation subsided in silence as he took a potato and started eating. 

It was by no means an uncomfortable silence, but Nico didn't want to appear creepy by just watching the other eat, so he attempted, somewhat awkwardly, "So, you're "Most Eligible Bachelor" again? Third year in a row right?"

Will chocked a little on the potato he was swallowing, and Nico had to pound him on the back before he regained his composure. 

"Um, yeah. I don't get why I keep getting voted. I didn't even like, apply." 

Nico let out a laugh, "It's not a job, Will. I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter whether you wanted to get it or not." 

"Yeah but. It's so. Well, you know," Will stuck out his tongue, and Nico let out another laugh, "and I don't deserve it anyway."

Will went back to eating, and Nico took the lull in their conversation to covertly, discreetly, gaze at the blond.

Will, as always, looked beautiful. His blond hair was mussed up slightly, looking like he'd just rolled out of bed but in a pretty way. His blue eyes glistened in the sunlight, like two limpid crystal pools, and his freckled stood out prominently, scattered across his nose in an adorable way. His lips- Nico decided not to go there. He directed his attention instead to the green-silver of Will's Slytherin tie, which went so well with the golden-blue of his physique. It was a surprise to most that Will was in Slytherin, but Will had once admitted to Nico that he was not surprised at all. At eleven, he'd been young and ambitious and eager to earn some sort of glory or fame, he'd told Nico, and there was a cunning streak in here, somewhere. It was before everything that'd happened, of course, before the Wars and fights, but Nico could still see ruthlessness, a hint of steel buried deep underneath the layers of charm and smiles and warmth, something that only manifested in the Infirmary when it was critical for someone to take charge. Perhaps not cunning, but ruthless, at the very least.

He could see why Will had managed to keep the coveted title three years in a row, effortlessly, too. He was gorgeous- breathtakingly so- but it was also that fact that he volunteered his time at the infirmary to help with kids. The way he murmured gently that everything would be alright, that there was nothing to fear. The way he smiled at anyone and everyone, the same blinding, genuine smile, warm and kind. The fact that he managed to make time in his day for any person that wanted it, that he helped tutor other kids despite being knee-deep himself in his studies. How he let down anyone who confessed to him gently, in a way that was too nice and too kind. It was because he was genuinely good- that he was handsome was only an added bonus. There was still some prejudice concerning Slytherins, but it was less so in their generation, and it was impossible for anyone who had ever spoken to Will to think that he had a single mean bone in his body. 

He _did_ deserve it, no matter what he thought. 

"Spacing out, Neeks?" Will poked at Nico's cheek again. Nico would have frowned if he wasn't so busy trying not to let his blush show. It _was_ slightly odd though; Will had never really been so touchy-touchy before, probably afraid of making Nico uncomfortable. He wasn't complaining, obviously, but he was still a little bit confused, though he decided to brush it off as happiness from Will's part, who though didn't really care about the whole eligible bachelor thing, must have felt some sort of glee at it. 

"Did you even eat? You know you-" 

"Yes, doctor, I ate before you came here," Nico recited in a monotone, and Will gave a small pout. 

"Come on, I'm just trying to care for your well-being, Neeks. You don't have to be such a party-pooper." 

Nico gasped in disbelief, "Party-pooper? What? You were the one who... Urgh, you know what, whatever. You're impossible." 

"I know," Will replied cheekily, a dimpled smile shining on his face. 

"Urgh, whatever." 

"Pft, you're so cute." 

Nico stared shell-shocked at Will, who had returned to eating his (might Nico add, unhealthy) potatoes. He- had Will really- _what the fuck?_

Too stunned to reply, Nico let the opportunity pass, and before long, Lou Ellen walked up to them. She was decked out in a green Slytherin outfit, her house crest proudly worn over her chest, and gave Nico a lopsided smile when she waved at him. Will, though, she glared at, looking very pissed. 

"Hey Nico. Yo, Will, are you done eating? The match is about to start ya know, and though I applaud your efforts to distract Gryffindor's star seeker here, Cecil will never let me live it down if I don't come. And I am _not_ going to suffer through 'Hey Lou, why were you late? Don't you care about your perfect, loving, devoted boyfriend? After I do so much for you' and blah, blah, bah. Urgh, he's such an insufferable asshole," she added fondly, affection positively _dripping_ from her voice "like, the worst. But anyways, as I was saying, I am not going to suffer through that just because you want to flirt with Gryffindor's star seeker here, so get a move on and let's go!" 

"Wh-I'm not-We-" Will stuttered out, to which Lou gave a disbelieving glare and a huff. 

The whole interaction was lost on Nico though, who had just come to a startling realization. 

"Oh, shit, shit, I'm late! Clarisse is going to fucking kill me, Merlin. Oh shit, I gotta go, bye Will, see ya Lou. Congrats again for your title thing!" He yelled out as he hurried off towards the Gryffindor changing room, tripping once and cursing the entire way. 

Lou stared at the Gryffindor's retreating figure, amused, "This is the guy you fall for Solace? And you tease _me_ about having bad taste?" 

"Shut up Lou. At least Nico is pretty," he mumbled under his breath, and Lou Ellen laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This is just a short idea I had which I might fully develop later.
> 
> To elaborate a little, I had this idea for a Hogwarts AU (which I know everyone does but oh well). So basically after the War, a lot of magical children were orphaned, and as the years went by the number of children with magical talents orphaned in the muggle world grew so much that it threatened the status of secrecy, so the ministry had to set up these orphanage type things. But since this is the Wizarding World it isn't like a typical orphanage, but basically a CHB type set-up, where they have cabins. You're sorted into a cabin depending on a magical sorting system and that's where you stay for the rest of your time there but you still just intermingle w/ other cabins and you still do activities with them and stuff. Like it's not a year-round thing because of Hogwarts obviously but during the summer, that's where kids who don't have homes/want to stay in the magical world go to while there's no school. There's also kids who aren't old enough to go to Hogwarts yet and you leave when you graduate (so like 18) but it's kind of like a family for those who don't have that.
> 
> I'll develop more if I choose to continue but this is just a little background that I couldn't find a way to include in the actual fic.


End file.
